In Her Eyes
by jnlll
Summary: All her mother ever wanted was for her to marry a rich man. Tenten wanted more than that. Will she learn to love the good-looking, ever-so-wealthy and arrogant Hyuuga Neji? /NejiTen. AU.
1. The Woman

_**In Her Eyes**_

_**Chapter One**_

_XXX_

It's been about two years. Two years since Tenten turned eighteen. Two years of finding a fiancée. The brown-haired girl looked at her mother, "Why do I need to marry such a wealthy man anyway?" the girl frown. Her mother was always like that. First her older sisters and now it was her turn. She did a fine job into making her three daughters marry a wealthy and good-looking man. Mrs. Hime turned to her daughter whilst arranging the flowers into the vase. "Why complain? You'll thank me in the end for this, I'm sure." Tenten sat at the couch, eyes lingering around the house, the_ empty_ house. It had been a year since her sisters left to be with their husbands. Now it was just her and her mother. Her father was always away with work.

She arose from her seat and into her room. "Be sure to be ready by noon. We have another meeting with a man." Her mother said, only for her daughter to respond with a loud slam from the door. The girl sat on her bed. Surely she can choose who she wanted to marry, she thought. Having realized she couldn't do anything at the moment but follow her mother, she got ready in a flash. She wondered how today's man would be, his personality, his appearance and his approach towards her. Thinking about it made her sick. Every man she met because of her mother were always the same; fairly good-looking, wealthy and arrogant.

By the time it was noon, the man had arrived. Tenten hear her mother knock on her bedroom door. She opened the door, as her mother dragged her off to the living room. There was a tall man standing at the door. He was pale, had long brown hair that reached his waist, yet perfectly combed and put into a low ponytail. What caught the girl's eyes the most were the man's eyes. They were strangely colored. White with a small tint of lavender, she observed. He looked at her with those eyes, a stern and cold expression on his face. '_One thing's for sure, he looks pretty damn arrogant._' She thought.

But then the man wasn't alone, another man came into the scene. Tenten had gasped inwardly. A tall man with jet-black hair and onyx eyes, he was also as pale as the first one. His expression was the same: cold and indifferent. Tenten looked at her mother, wanting to ask what was going on. Never has she arranged to let her daughter meet two men at the same time. The second man walked towards her, towering her over a few inches. He leaned down, grabbed her hand and planted a small, soft kiss into it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The man said as he let go of her hand. Tenten looked at him with disgust.

"Shall we sit down and have tea, my lady?" he asked. Tenten could hear her mother chuckle in amusement. She gave her daughter a slight push in the shoulders, signaling for her to sit down with the man. Tenten groaned.

"Tenten." Her mother whispered. "A lady does not groan." Tenten walked off, sat down opposite to the man and drank tea. The man sipped his tea quietly, putting it down gently before looking at her. He turns towards the other man, still leaning against the wall. "Won't you sit with us, Neji?" and with that, the other man sat down with them.

"So, tell me about yourself, Tenten." Uchiha Sasuke asked.

"There's not much to tell, sir. I'd be delighted if you went on first."

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke, second son of the Uchiha clan, a clan known in many countries to be one of the wealthiest and strongest clan. I enjoy chess, pottery and fencing." The man turns towards his friend. "This is my companion, Hyuuga Neji, who is also my childhood friend. The Hyuuga clan is also a rich and strong clan like the Uchiha, and thus works very well with one another." Hyuuga Neji nods in the girl's direction.

"Tell me." Tenten starts, holding her tea cup. "What do you find in a woman, Mr. Uchiha?" the said man starred at the girl in front of him, a question that has interested him. He smiled.

"I ask not much, but an accomplished woman would be very nice."

"And what would 'accomplish' be in your own definition?"

"A woman, who has had a proper education, can cook very well; can speak at least three languages, strong and well-mannered, kind and gentle."

Tenten almost spat her tea. _Can this guy be serious?_ She thought. She forced herself to smile at the man, who she has decided she will turn down, like all the other men before him. Sasuke looks at his friend once more. "What about you, Neji?"

The other man grunted in his seat, looking like he did not want to be involved in the conversation. "very much like you said, Sasuke." He answered.

"Surely a woman like that doesn't exist." Tenten said. Sasuke looked at her, prideful as ever. "But there are, Miss Hime. I have met a few in this village. And all the women in our clan are an accomplished one." _Oh, Tenten wanted to choke this man. _"I see. I'm afraid I do not fit in your category." She smirked. Her mother who was watching from the fireplace sighed. Yet another failure, she thought.

"We do not know that yet, Miss Hime."

"Please. Tenten."

"I would like you to attend the ball our clan is preparing. It will be held tomorrow at dawn. I wish to dance with you there, to know you better." The man said politely before standing up. He turned his attention to Tenten's mother. "Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Hime." Tenten, who was still seated, stared at the other man, Hyuuga Neji, and as did he to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then as well." She muttered before going back to her mother.

By the time the two men had left, Mrs. Hime was already jumping with joy. She hugged her daughter tightly. "This is it!" she said. Tenten sighed heavily as she was finally left alone in her room. _And here I thought he was going to propose already. _She let her body fall on her bed, her face unto her soft pillow.

_XXX_

"I'm glad mother called you to accompany me to this." Tenten said happily as she had her arm on her sister's. Shizuka, the first born of the Hime family, the one Tenten was most happy to be with. A woman who's kind, gentle and sweet, who only saw the good in others, someone who was close to perfection, someone Tenten adored greatly. Shizuka smiled back to her sister. "I am as well. Tell me sister, does this man have a chance to have your hand in marriage?" she asked courtly.

Tenten shook her head. "He is all but a man I wish to marry."

Shizuka giggled at her sister's response. "As all men are."

"It's not like that, I just don't find the need to marry to be necessary."

The two were finally there, the Uchiha manor. They both entered, being eyed suspiciously by the other women inside. The other women wore the most expensive-looking gown there was, all shiny and extravagant. Tenten could not help but feel ashamed of her and her sister's plain gowns.

The whole place looked amazing. Red curtains, gold walls and a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Everything was perfect. Tenten had glanced around the room completely in awe. Her sister had then caught her attention, pointing towards the large staircase in the middle of the room. The girl's chocolate brown eyes widened, Uchiha Sasuke came walking down with such grace and elegance.

This did not change the fact that she still disliked the man.

Tenten watched the other women try their best to grab the man's attention, but to no success. Sasuke walked towards the corner, to where a certain somebody named Neji Hyuuga had been. There he was, sitting and watching the others dance in delight. He made a face telling he was so sick of it. Sasuke casually smiled at the man. "Are you not going to dance, my friend? With so much beautiful ladies there are in this room." He said. The other man shrugged.

"I am not one for dances, thank you. I have no interest to dance with such silly-looking women."

"Silly, you say? How are these lovely robins silly in your eyes?"

The Hyuuga scoffed. "Look at them, trying to woo the richest man in this room, it disgusts me. And besides, Uchiha, I really don't dance."

Sasuke let out a little laugh. "I cannot say how untrue that is, but lighten up. Surely there is at least one woman in this room who has caught your attention."

"…"

"So be it then."

Sasuke had gone off to find a woman himself, leaving Neji seated in the corner still, watching as the others dance.

After an hour or two the young Hyuuga eventually grew bored sitting and watching. He stood, making way as the girls looked up. They squealed, hoping Hyuuga Neji would ask them to dance, something that has never happened before. Neji simply walked over to the food table, examined every food before getting a drink. By the corner of his eye he spotted a lady, alone, refusing all the men who came to her, asking her to dance. The Hyuuga's face lit up, as the said girl even refused to dance with Mr. Aburame, one of the wealthiest men in the room. Neji turned around to see those familiar eyes and hair. `He could not believe it. She wore the plainest green dress he's ever set his eyes upon, had her long brown hair into two buns, such light make-up and a bored expression. Hime Tenten sat there, sighing. Her sister had gone off to dance with some man. Shizuka was one of those girls who could never refuse to dance, even if it was with somebody she barely knew.

Tenten stood, not wanting to see any more man ask her to dance, and went straight towards the long table to her right. She noticed a lot of expensive and delicious-looking food. The girl felt her drool almost drop by the corner of her mouth. She stopped it before it could, remembering her mother's words on being a lady. She rolled her eyes_. Being a well-mannered and proper lady is the last thing I want to be,_ she thought.

"Hungry, Miss?"

Tenten's face turned light red. Her eyes turned to her left, revealing a certain man she was familiar with. "Mr. Hyuuga, please. Call me Tenten." She smiled at the man, who did not seem to return the gesture.

"Tenten, I assume you came here for Sasuke?"

"Well, yes, as my mother instructed me to go and be on my best behavior."

"Then why not dance?"

"I refuse, as there is no meaning in dancing with somebody you don't even know."

"…"

"I take it you're not one for conversations, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Neji sighs. "I find it hard and… well…"

I see. Why then start one to me? Surely I am not worthy of your time." Tenten said with a slight tint of sarcasm. The girl did not regret saying such.

"By the tone of your voice may I take that as an insult on my part?"

"I apologize then, but there is somewhere I want to be, and that somewhere is far from here, and you."

Neji backs off, scratching the back of his head like he doesn't know of what to say next. He watches the woman who just insulted him walk slowly away from him. The man felt a tint of his pride crushed, had he never been talked to like that, especially not a woman. And he had gone through the trouble of approaching her!

The Hyuuga went and chased her nonetheless, only to be met with failure as a flock of women came running in his way, all asking for a dance. He watched in silence, a woman who had talked back to him in such a manner… _actually existed._

**_XXX_**

**_So, I wanted to try making two stories at the same time. (I wanted to see if I can handle it, haha.) This thing's like a parody of Pride and Prejudice, only I'll try to make it a little more different. Yes, I enjoy writing this way. Although it is fairly hard for me to write in third person. (As I always write in first person). So there, Chapter One! Reviews are always appreciated. _**


	2. The Rude

_**In Her Eyes**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_XXX_

"What do you mean _'no'_?" Uchiha Sasuke stood, eyes focused on the girl who had turned him down. The day after the ball he went straight to the Hime's. How Mrs. Hime was so happy by his arrival. They had lunch, followed by a sudden proposal. Shizuka Hime, the first born, was also present when it happened. Sasuke made his way towards the youngest, Tenten, grabbed her hand and said the words Mrs. Hime had been waiting for. _May I have your hand in marriage? _

Tenten refused without a second thought. "I refuse to marry a man who did not even acknowledge my presence last night." She stood from her seat, making way towards the door. Had she been glad the man came to her house alone. She closed the door, not even dare glancing to what her mother's face would be. Uchiha Sasuke stood there, frozen. He could not make of what to do or say. It was the first time in his life; no girl had turned him down before.

The young girl wandered off, refusing to come home and face her mother's wrath. Every time she had turned down a man, she would have this tiny feeling of regret. Regret of not being able to please her mother, regret of not being able to be like her sisters, and regret for harshly turning down a man whom she barely even knew. But she couldn't feel happy about turning them down, for there was to life than marriage, she thought.

"Miss Tenten." Tenten hear her name as she turned around, finding a small middle-aged woman smile at her. She courtly greeted her. Surely she was someone living in the same village as her, even if she did not know her. "My, you really are such a beautiful lady." The woman said, examining young Tenten from head to toe. Their conversation is suddenly cut short by what they heard, horses galloping throughout the village, something which was very rare. "Oh my." Tenten heard the woman say. "The Royal Families have come?"

Tenten's eyes widened by the sight of all of it—hundreds of horses that carried strong-looking men. Then a gold and blue carriage that seemed to hold six people_. 'If it were the royal families, what business may they have in such a low-class village?'_ Tenten thought. Everybody gathered around, not wanting to ignore such a sight. One man came down from his horse, opened the door of the carriage. A handsome young man was to get off first. He looked about the age of 20, with looks befitting of someone from a wealthy family. Something about the man irked Tenten, somehow looking rather familiar. He had black hair that was fairly long, to which he had kept in a low ponytail. _His name being Uchiha Itachi._

The second person to get off surprised the villagers: An elderly woman, Biwako Uchiha, who wore such jewelry, her dress very extravagant. She had a few visible wrinkles a well, further emphasizing how 'elderly' she was. She looked at the villagers with disdain, her face stern and serious. Another woman, Mikoto Uchiha, came out after her, this time young, but Tenten could see she was someone who looked young, and was perhaps by the age of thirty. She was pale, had long black hair and onyx eyes. She smiled sweetly at the man who came next: A tall man who looked as though he was the head of the whole clan, Fugaku Uchiha was his name. Tenten waited patiently for someone to come out, '_Surely that large carriage couldn't have just four people in it.'_ She whispered to herself, and she was right, as came out a man she did not expect to see. Those familiar eyes and brown hair, Hyuuga Neji came out as he helped another person with the same eyes as his come out; This time a young woman, about the same age as Tenten, or possibly even younger, with long lavender hair that was tied in one big bun.

"My people do not fear. We are from the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan, a clan surely most of you are familiar with. We are here to announce that we will be holding a ceremony for our son's marriage."

Tenten rolled her eyes, thinking if her mother was watching this.

Uchiha Sasuke had then appeared, making his way through the crowd of villagers, looking at the tall man. "Father, there is _no_ marriage." He says, loud enough for the villagers to hear as well. His father looked at his son, an expression undefinable. He grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Then we will just have to fix one. Villagers! I, Fugaku Uchiha, hereby claim a competition. Every one of you is required to present your daughters, for my son, Uchiha Sasuke, to pick his bride."

Tenten watched as all the villagers cry for joy. Some families cursed under their breath, having no daughter to present. '_Surely they can't be serious. They expect women to compete against each other just to marry one spoiled rich brat?' _the girl thought, having thought of finally going back to her mother and sister.

She walked home, expecting her mother to scold her for what happened earlier. Instead, what she got from her mother was a happy smile and a tight hug. The girl felt her stomach turn, afraid she already knows why her mother was happy to see her. "Tenten." She began, releasing her daughter, stroking her brown hair. Shizuka looked at both of them, sipping her tea quietly_. "You will win that competition!"_ Tenten wanted to die.

_XXX_

"Surely I cannot compete. Have you forgotten, mother? I turned the man down, and now you're expecting me to come crawling back to him?"

"Nonsense. Have you not heard of a second chance? The reason Uchiha Sasuke took on my arrangement to meet you was because he was interested in you. His proposal was not one bit serious. The man was merely testing you. And because of what you did and how you responded, he is even more interested in you. Now do as I say and compete, the man is expecting you to compete as well."

"I cannot."

"And why is that, daughter?"

"Because I don't love the man."

Tenten stared at her sister, expecting her to say something on her behalf.

"Mother, Mr. Uchiha Fugaku gave us three days to prepare, did he not?" Shizuka asked, putting aside the empty tea cup. Her mother nodded at her eldest daughter.

"Then I will take Tenten with me; train her to become a proper lady in those three days. She will compete, but if she fails to win, you will not let her marry some guy she does not wish to marry, as well as make arrangements for her to meet other men. Am I clear?"

Both girls watched their mother's face turn slight pale.

"…Have it your way."

By night time the two sisters readied the beds, as Shizuka decided to spend the night. Tenten looked at her sister, ever so graceful.

"Will you really teach me?"

"_Of course_. I never break a promise or a deal, especially not one with mother. Even if we have such a deal, you are not allowed to lose on purpose on the day of the competition, understand?"

"Y-yes."

_XXX_

Konoha was a village known for its wealthy inhabitants. Both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans dwell in the village, as well as Tenten's older sister Shizuka. It was the first time Tenten had left home, the first time she left her mother, and the first time she set her eyes upon another village. Her sister smirked at Tenten's amazement of the whole place.

"I never knew how much mother has you locked up at home."

"I wander to the forest and all, but neither have I come upon another village."

"How about we get started then? Would you like to recommend something?"

"Tea, perhaps?"

"Very good choice, sister."

By the time Shizuka had set up the tea, her younger sister had much difficulty pouring and eating properly. She ate cakes sloppily, had pieces of them stuck on her mouth, and made a mess just by pouring tea into the teacup. Shizuka sighed at her sister's performance. "Had mother not been teacher you such things?" she rubbed her temples, thinking of where to start teaching her poor sister. Tenten smiled, proper manners never did once occur to her. She let out a slight tint of red to her cheeks, embarrassed even in front of her sister. Immediately she straightened herself from her seat, flattened her dress on her lap and took a deep a breath before repeating it all.

And after an hour or two she managed to do it fairly right. Her sister clasped her hands together, "How about a walk outside for a break?" Tenten smiled. A walk through a village she hasn't been to, what a perfect idea it was! The two went out, went sight-seeing. Such beautiful trees that hovered over the village, tall colorful buildings and plants, plants everywhere! It was definitely a beautiful place. Shizuka had pointed to her sister of the house of the Hyuugas and Uchihas, and indeed, it was bigger compared to that of the other houses, it looked more like a castle than a house.

"Tenten, can I leave you on your own for a moment? I have some business to attend to." Shizuka asked of her younger sister, who was still admiring what she was seeing. The latter smiled, nodding as her older sister walked away. Tenten approached a nearby bed of flowers. She smiled, as there were no such healthy flowers back in her village, even if she did receive such glares and glances from other villagers in Konoha, she did not care, as she was not from the place anyway.

"I never thought I'd you see you again, and in my hometown too." The girl nearly jumped from where she was crouched down. She looked up to see those eyes. _Those strange, strange eyes!_

"It is not polite to people you are not familiar with." She said, mentally cursing herself for meeting the man once again. The man simply shook his head.

"I believe we've met before. May I ask… what are you doing here?"

"I believe so too, but I am still not familiar with a man such as yourself." The girl started walking off, only for her to be stopped by Hyuuga Neji himself, grabbing her by the arm. She glanced at him, as did he. His lips pressed into a straight line, eyes still locked unto the girl.

"This time… I shall not let you wander off my sight."

"And why is that, Sir Hyuuga?"

"I dare say, the way you talked to me the other night…"

She cut him off, forcing his hand away from hers, which led him to a surprise. She merely stepped a few inches away from the man, securing herself. "We have nothing to talk about. I shall take my leave _now."_ Her heel had made such noise, but to no avail. Hyuuga Neji was fast, faster than she had imagined.

"I will not let you walk away from me."

"You have no reason to, Sir Hyuuga."

"I am Hyuuga Neji, born unto the infamous Hyuuga clan. Do you not know of how much I make a year, woman?" his tone harsh, as if trying to make the girl ashamed for trying to talk back to him. Her eyes fumed with anger, she was fast enough to land her foot unto his, resulting into him crying silently in pain. It was enough for her to walk even farther away from the man.

"Frankly I do not care Sir Hyuuga, and so what of it? I already know how much you make a year, everybody does. Now if you please." She bowed down out of respect, now turning away completely from the man she now could not bear to be with.

_XXX_

**_I'm very, very sorry if the story is a bit off (wrong grammar, weird writing, etc.) I forcibly wrote this in the morning (to which, I am at my greatest at writing when it is midnight.) So yeah, hahaha. I still hope you enjoy. :D If you find it tolerable enough, that is. Reviews are always appreciated! I don't biteeeee. :)_**


	3. The Rejection

_**In Her Eyes**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_XXX_

"What do you mean you do not wish to marry?" Hiashi raised his voice. Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the infamous Hyuuga clan, born only second before his twin brother Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga's father, was raising his voice to his nephew first thing in the morning. Neji remained silent, staring outside from the window by his bedside. His uncle continued talking, scolding the boy of his sudden behavior.

"It is like I said, uncle. I do not wish to meet the women you have called in. This is ridiculous. I refuse to marry such a woman who is only after my wealth and name."

"And I thought we had talked about this already, Neji. You are already twenty. I want you to marry as soon as possible."

"I am not to be crowned the next clan leader. Why must I? Hinata-sama is to become the heir."

"That, I am not sure of just yet. My daughter is strong and capable, yet you are more suited to be clan leader. That is why I'm making sure you two marry off immediately."

Neji Hyuuga cursed under his breath, one of the only habits he had that was unbefitting of his status. He watched his uncle walk away and close the door. The boy could still not forget about what had happened yesterday. He sat there still, thinking about the number of women that waited for him just outside his room. He sighed, not wanting to deal such women. Just as he had thought of being alone, someone came knocking his door. He saw his cousin's face pop op from the door, asking if it was alright to come in. He signaled for her to come, suggesting she may have something important to talk about. Hinata walked in her cousin's enormous room, sat down opposite of him.

"I have been meaning to ask you, brother…" She started, her timid eyes rotating around the room. "Have you been seeing someone other than the women father has been wanting for you to meet?"

The young Hyuuga boy shook his head, but then stopped upon realization of something. The peasant girl he had met with Sasuke… at the ball and even yesterday. Could that count? "I have not. Why have you asked such a question, Hinata-sama?"

"I apologize. It is my fault in the first place that father is forcing you marry right away. Perhaps a woman of your interest then? None?"

Neji cocked his head to one side, thinking… _'I forgot her name.'_ he cursed once more. The man stood, startling his cousin. "I wish to go out for fresh air. Tell uncle I won't be back for a while." Hinata nodded, seeing Neji off.

The Hyuuga was used to the stares he would receive every single time he would wander off alone. No matter how much they've seen him, the villagers could not help but look at such a beautiful man. He walked, having no clue at all where he was headed. _'Where could the girl be? Surely she'd still be in the village.'_ His thoughts clouded of yesterday's events. Her brown hair, always tied up into two buns, soft pinkish lips and chocolate brown eyes that were even more beautiful in daylight. He remembered Sasuke's words the other day, words of him getting rejected by the same girl… and then Neji had thought, Uchiha Sasuke may or may not have developed an interest in her after that. He shrugged the thought off, not wanting to believe it.

The man stopped by the same bed of flowers he had encountered the girl observing yesterday. The nearest house was a fairly big blue one. He resisted the urge to knock and see if she was in there. Someone of his image should not be seen knocking into commoners' houses after all. But nonetheless, the door had opened before the Hyuuga could do anything. There revealed an older-looking woman in a violet plain dress. She had her brown hair into a high bun. In the eyes of any man, she was tolerable enough to marry.

Her face turned slight pale upon seeing the Hyuuga by her doorstep. "My, Sir Hyuuga, what brings you here?"

"Pardon me, I was just walking by and I thought…"

A loud noise interrupted the two. The woman looked as she saw her sister. She turned back to the Hyuuga. "I apologize. My sister is quite clumsy." She bowed to the man before scolding her sister from the door. The man, now standing a few inches from the door, leaned a little, hoping he would be able to see the face of the woman's sister.

…

_He had guessed right._

It was her, the one and only girl who had talked back to him rudely and walked off without saying anything more. Neji's eyes widened from seeing her face again, to which, she came walking towards the door. "Tenten, I'd like you to meet Mr. Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga." The woman gestured the man for her sister, who rolled her eyes on her behalf.

"We've met."

"May I talk to your sister, miss?" Hyuuga Neji immediately said before letting the other woman say another word. He took Tenten by the hand and walked off as fast as he could, avoiding suspicious stares from any passerby.

He had let her go as soon as they entered the forest, a place no one was. He made sure she did not attempt to escape yet again, blocking her every view and openings to the village. Tenten sighed, rubbing the back side of her head as she thinks of a way to get rid of the man. "What do you want?" she rudely says, having no care to what or _who_ he was.

He looked at her from head to toe. She was quite _tolerable_ in his eyes_. She's beautiful, but not enough for a Hyuuga. He thought. _He bit his lip, thinking why in the world he would think that. "Pay up." He said without much thought. Tenten looked at him as though he was some crazy lunatic. The girl raised an eyebrow at the man. "For what?" Hyuuga Neji avoided any possible contact with the girl.

"You k-know… that night at t-the ball."

"You really aren't one for conversations like this, are you?"

"…"

"Are you?"

"…Only because of_ you."_

The girl's chocolate brown eyes blinked several times. A Hyuuga had just said something like that. What was she to respond? She sighed, her hands on her waist as if she couldn't care less about being more lady-like. "I apologize, Sir Hyuuga. I cannot think of anything to say to that. If you wish for me to pay for my behavior, I cannot give you money, as you know; I am from a middle-class family. I do not possess money suitable of your image." She cleared her throat before going any further. "If you meant _another _way of payment, then that is highly inappropriate, and I do not wish to associate myself with inappropriate acts."

Hyuuga Neji felt disgusted and mocked by the commoner's words. He had gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. _He simply could not hit a woman._ She was wrong in every word she had said, he thought. All the man ever wanted from her was her herself, but of course Hyuuga Neji could not bring himself to say such words_. Had he finally fallen for this woman?_ He watched the woman catch him off guard while he was with his thoughts. She had attempted to leave, but he could not let her.

And as though he thought things couldn't have gotten any worse, it did.

Hime Tenten ran, she ran in the opposite direction of the village, and with Hyuuga Neji catching up to her. It was the man's first time, running at full speed just to catch some woman, who did not even seem to have difficulty running despite her dress and shoes. She would eventually stop by the edge of a cliff. He caught up to her, seeing as though she had stopped. "Tell… me." He breathed heavily from all the running. "What was… your name a-again?" he asked, hands resting on his knees, he panted.

Her head turned to the man, her lips formed into a full smile. She tilted her head a little to the right. "You should learn to remember names, Sir Hyuuga. Hime Tenten, pleased to meet you." She said straightforwardly, all with sarcasm.

Then it had started to of water came falling down from the sky as the sky cried and darkened. Both of them were soaked already, but that did not stop Tenten from walking even more away from the man. Neji quickly reacted, grabbed her by the hand as if he could not bear to see her walk away from him again.

"_Please. Marry me."_

The woman felt her whole body shiver, all because of the rain and the man's words. She could be free of his grip of her. She could not move either, as they were already inches away from a cliff, any more movements and her life would be no more. Instead she found her eyes lingering around the man's eyes. It felt like she had met those eyes a hundred times already, yet it still felt strange. Tenten shook her head.

"You are the _last _man on earth I'd wish to marry."

The man's grip tightened. He felt short on air.

"What is it about me that do not please you?"

"_Everything,_ sir. I do not wish for man with such pride and ego. I do not wish for man at all."

Hyuuga Neji's grip on the woman had weakened; he backed away from her, looking even paler than he was already. Even underneath the darkness and the rain Tenten could see the small frown form on the man's face. Disappointed? Humiliated? Maddened? She could not tell, but she could feel a slight guilt in her chest.

"I apologize… for taking up your time, miss."

Hyuuga Neji had _left._

_XXX_

"Do not blame yourself, sister. Surely it wasn't your fault."

"But it was, sister. The man proposed to me! You could not imagine what words I spat on him! Oh how happy I am mother is anywhere but here. She'll kill me."

"Do you not want to wed or what? What it is with that man that makes you feel so guilty?"

"I… cannot say. His eyes are beautiful, his features are much charming for a woman such as myself, I admit he is a wealthy one, very wealthy. His personality…an arrogant, cocky, introverted and prideful man he is! But… well…"

"Do not force yourself, sister. Marry him if you love him! Leave him if you don't!"

"I wish it were that easy, sister. I wish it were…"

_XXX_

**_I'm sorry if it's short. I wanted my next ideas for the next chapter. So yeah, reviews are appreciated! And before anyone asks, yes, I enjoy italizing words. :D _**


	4. The Attraction

_**In Her Eyes**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_XXXX_

"What is wrong, brother? You look like you did not sleep for a week." Cried Hinata, who looked at her cousin, Neji , with much worry. The girl could not help but ask him a bunch of questions, to which led to Hyuuga Neji accidentally revealing everything to her— _the girl, the sudden proposal, the rejection_. Neji sighed as the woman's lavender eyes widened. Surely it was a first, that her cousin would have an interest on a girl. She kneeled on the bright red carpet on his room, as if she was some five-year-old girl listening to a bed time story. Neji had her promise not to tell their uncle, to which she happily vowed.

"What are you going to do then, brother? Is she not going to compete for Uchiha Sasuke tomorrow?" his cousin asked. The man shook his head before letting out a deep sigh_, Should I go and stop her?_ For the first time in his life, the Hyuuga did not know what to do.

_XXX_

"Today is the day, dearest sister." Shizuka helped her sister down from the horse. They were finally back in the village they were born. Tenten clenched her fist, watching as people all over come into one place. The place was filled with balloons and music. It was like a festival going on in the village. As the two girls reached the crowd, Tenten could spot Uchiha Sasuke in the center, sitting right next to his mother and father, his brother nowhere to be seen. The girl suddenly felt fear, for what may come upon them when the competition begins. Surely she does not want to be a bride of some wealthy, stuck-up man, but at the same time she felt like she did not want to lose.

Uchiha Fugaku suddenly stood from his seat, much to the surprise of everyone in the area. He raised his hands, "Let the event begin! Introduction!" the man said, his voice deep and scary as ever. Just as one of the most powerful men had declared the game, a bunch of giggling and pretty ladies came forth, Tenten included. Uchiha Sasuke looked at them one by one as fast as he could from his seat. His onyx eyes capturing the hearts of the maidens even more. As soon as the man's eyes landed on a certain girl who had rejected him, the man smirked, a smirk wider than ever. The girl looked at him back, glaring at the man.

"Haruno Sakura, Eighteen." A girl with short pink hair came up first, her beautiful figure and lovely green eyes caught Uchiha Fugaku's eyes. She bowed courteously at the Uchihas, before letting someone else come up next. "Yamanaka Ino, Nineteen." Another woman said with confidence, her long blonde hair and bright smile making the other women worry. Tenten rolled her eyes, surely these were the real definition of ladylike and feminine, but she did not care, she glanced upon her sister in the crowd, remembering every single thing they've practiced and trained. The girl took a deep breath as she stepped forward. "Hime Tenten, Twenty." She said loudly, eyes locked up unto the Uchiha boy, whose smirk never vanished.

After a couple more girls introduced themselves, the games began. Uchiha Fugaku stood once again. "Then may I have the honor of my son, Uchiha Sasuke, to announce this year's game?" The man had gestured as his said son stood with him. Most of the women nearly fainted or dropped their jaw, and Tenten was no exception. _'You mean to tell me the whole competition was for Uchiha Sasuke to decide?' _she thought bitterly. What will the man choose? She could not tell what. Dancing perhaps? Most probably yes, but she still wasn't sure.

"_Archery."_ Uchiha Sasuke said. Everybody involved gasped, women and archery simply did not mix in well. Most of the participants had complained, but to no avail. A lot dropped out immediately, with only about seven women still standing. Tenten could feel her sister's eyes on her, worried and nervous. Upon the Uchiha's words, seven targets, seven bows and seven arrows were prepared. Tenten grabbed her bow tightly, reminiscing the times when she was ten, had her father given her a bow and arrow for her birthday before going away on a business trip once again. Her mother eventually burned the weaponry, seeing it as nothing but a play toy for her daughter. Indeed her mother hated any form of weapons that would make her daughter look even less feminine than she was already.

Tenten looked to her left and right, the other girls with fear in their eyes, their nervous shaking from holding the bow and arrow and their constant glancing upon the target. The girl cursed under her breath, having known Uchiha Sasuke was enjoying this way too much.

_XXX_

"Hyuuga Neji, just in time!" Uchiha Sasuke exclaimed, seeing his friend ride a horse all the way to the village along with his cousin behind him. Hinata peeped from her cousin's broad back, her eyes shifting from the Uchiha and to the game itself. She watched her cousin Neji's eyes turn to the game as well, eyeing a certain girl he was looking for.

"I can see you picked another ridiculous game for women." Neji cleared his throat, eyes never leaving on the seven women just before them. Sasuke laughed.

"You know me more than anyone, my friend. Of course I would choose something ridiculous… but _entertaining."_

"May I ask, is this some sort of revenge on _her_?"

"Ask if you may, but no, this is no revenge, I do not plan on taking revenge on a woman, my friend. Did we not discuss this already? How we find women taking part in such games interesting?"

Hyuuga Neji shook his head lightly. "I believe we have, but I believe I may have outgrown such thinking." By the sound of Uchiha Sasuke's voice, the seven women began to shoot. The first three women missed by a mile. Their eyes began filling in with tears as they went running back home. Tenten watched in horror as their mothers and fathers came calming their daughters down. Uchiha Sasuke's smile only grew wider.

Then came Haruno Sakura's turn. The girl took one deep breath before aiming her arrow to the target. She eyed the target, her green eyes shining bright in the daylight. She had let go the arrow fast, the arrow hitting thoroughly through the target. Sadly, it still didn't hit. The arrow crashed on the right side of the target, much to the girl's chagrin. This had made Sasuke put his index finger on his chin, delighted by the girl who nearly made the mark.

Haruno Sakura sighed, disappearing into the crowd.

"Surely that girl must have piqued your interest." Neji said, looking at his friend.

"Perhaps, she certainly makes me curious. Though there is still one girl there who has yet to shoot her arrow." Sasuke said, and he was true, Tenten was already up next. Neji watched carefully as she held her bow and arrow, aiming for the target. He watched her being so focused on the target. He could not help but think, _'What if she were able to shoot? Would she marry Uchiha Sasuke, his long-time friend and perhaps rival, after rejecting his proposal to her?' _He shook his head, such thoughts he had. Hinata watched her cousin shook his head, his brows furrowed and his expression confused. She knew what he was thinking, and that he did not know what to do.

"Brother…" she whispered to him, just as Tenten had let go of the arrow.

And it did, it hit the target _perfectly._ Everyone gasped at such strength. Everyone applauded, as did Sasuke. Neji looked on, regretting the fact that he did not stop her. Uchiha Fugaku came in time, approaching the woman who had won. He looked at her, observed her, before shaking her hand. "Brilliant, young lady." Just behind the man was his son, Uchiha Sasuke, who was more than eager to talk to her again.

"Nice to see you again, Miss."

"You too, sir."

"I believe you still have a long way to go."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"A _week_ in the Uchiha manor. If you as so much as fail acting as my wife, then I cannot let you become my bride." His words stinging her hard. In a way though, she felt challenged, as if she knew the whole time the archery thing was not all there was to become his bride. She smiled, the sweetest and brightest smile she had, to him. "But of course, sir."

Within an earshot the Hyuuga could not help but feel devastated inside.

_XXX_

"Is this not a good opportunity to celebrate?" Mrs. Hime said, gathering all the cups she could find in her house. She brought out one glass of wine with a ridiculous smile on her face. Shizuka sat straight opposite to her sister, who seemed quite pleased.

"Why are you in such a mood, sister?" she asked her younger sister curiously.

"I merely cannot wait to live in such a house! The food, the luxury! Even if it will only last a week."

"What is that I hear?"

"I am saying, sister, I will play the damned man's game and make him look like the fool he is! And all that while living in such wealth, ha!"

"I dare say you really do not want to get married…"

"I will assure you, I will do everything you have taught me! And at the same time I will make him pay!"

The girls' conversation is cut by their mother. "My dear Tenten, I will be sure to miss you in that week! Now let us pack your belongings!"

How happy Tenten was, had her mother never forgive her if she knew what she was planning.

After the day the two sisters went back to Konoha, Tenten with a luggage filled with her things. Shizuka had hugged her dear sister before she went into the large manor before them. The girl was greeted by a large woman wearing the most formal and expensive clothing she'd seen. She had her hair in a high ponytail, a pen and a paper. She had Tenten's luggage carried off to her room by a butler.

"Lunch will begin shortly. In that short span of time, it is my duty to make sure you look your best, Miss Hime." The woman said.

"Please, call me Tenten if you may."

"I see. Then I am named Angelina. Pleased to meet you. Sir Uchiha has put me in charge for you, Miss Tenten. For this one week you are staying with us I am to be your mentor and guider." The woman had Tenten follow her to the rather large living room. The girl's chocolate brown eyes widened from such a sight. From amazement, her expression had turned sour from seeing two gentlemen sitting in the large, expensive, red couch. She felt something shrivel inside her. Two faces she'd come to know, two faces she cannot bear to see.

"We meet again." Uchiha Sasuke smirked, sipping in his tea.

"…" Hyuuga Neji kept quiet as he glanced upon the girl. His expression irritated and annoyed.

Tenten frowned. This'll be a _really_ long weekend.

_XXX_

"Miss Tenten, please wear the dress properly!" Angelina scolded the girl as she was wearing the expensive pink dress not right. Her hair was a mess and she had not worn the accessories Angelina had prepared and asked her to wear. "Miss Angelina, it just does not fit."

"Nonsense." Angelina herself made her way to the girl, pushing her into the dress and making her grasped for air as she tightened the waist part. Tenten could barely move from the _ridiculous and outrageous_ dress, as she likes to call it. Angelina looked at how the dress fitted the girl. The woman had her pen and paper on hand.

"We need to get you on a diet."

"_Ugh."_

What Tenten had gone through was _torture_ for her. She stood for hours in that tight fitting dress, learning on how to stand and walk straight like a proper lady. She lost count on how many times she had twitched or winced in pain from the dress and killer heels. All those times of Angelina telling her where to walk and what to do, she felt being watched.

By the time Angelina was already out of the room, the girl had herself free from the dress immediately, not caring at all whether she would rip it apart. That was the time a certain somebody revealed himself. The girl turned her head around to find Hyuuga Neji leaning against the wall. She nearly screamed from shock, and as did he. But what really shocked both of them was her, standing in the room alone with him, with her dress merely dangling from her waist and the upper part of her body _exposed. _Her eyes grew, and she quickly had herself covered in the bed sheets of a bed just beside her. The Hyuuga turned his attention elsewhere, blushing deep red.

"W-what are you doing here?!" She demanded him to leave, but he did not respond. Her hands were shaking underneath the cover of the silky white bed sheets, her face red from embarrassment and her voice shaking nervously.

"…I wanted to talk to you." Hyuuga Neji finally spoke, and she finally calmed down, although still mad.

"Whatever the reason may be, I cannot have you here. Get out." She demanded once more. The man could not bear to have such a woman order him around. Irritated, he refused to move even an inch.

"I am not obeying you, woman."

"Have you forgotten, sir? This is not your house."

"This isn't yours either, and between me and you, I have much authority here."

"I refuse to have such a rude man in the same room as me!"

"…R-rude?"

"Yes, rude. How dare one come in without knocking, especially knowing there is a woman inside."

"What is rude is that you are talking to me in such a manner. I dare say, this is not the first time you've done such an act."

"That is because I cannot tolerate such pride."

"…"

Tenten almost choked on her own words, had she remembered the man and what he had previously done to her. She hugged herself with the sheets, securing herself tightly even if the man was still not moving from where he was standing. She watched him and as did he. Their eyes once again locked into each other's. It did not take long before Hyuuga Neji started to finally move. He walked towards her, towards the bed. He leaned in as she closed her eyes, unable to move because of her current condition. Their lips only inches away. Their encounter cut short because of the sudden opening of the door.

Hyuuga Neji's eyes widened upon seeing the door.

"_Hinata."_ He let out, just as Tenten opened her eyes. She saw Hyuuga Hinata by the door, smiling and blushing at the same time. She remembered her from the other day, the woman who was always with Neji. She could not help but realize the situation the girl saw them in: her naked underneath the bed sheets she was holding unto, and him leaning in on her as if he was about to do something indecent. Tenten had kicked the man in the stomach before he could do anything. He held his stomach in pain, falling to the floor, crouching.

"I say brother, you shouldn't do something so…"

"_Perverted!" _Tenten continued for her.

"Well, yes… and in broad daylight too."

Neji could only wince in pain from the kick he had received from the wretched woman.

**_XXXX_**

**_I enjoyed writing this one. :D  
So yeah, this is kind of looking like a Sasuke x Tenten than a Neji x Tenten. :C  
But I assure you this is still a Neji x Tenten! Reviews are much appreciated!_**


	5. The Conversation

_**In Her Eyes**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_XXXX_

Hyuuga Hinata had helped her cousin from the floor. She could feel him twitch as he stood up. Her shy eyes then shifting towards the girl responsible for what had happened, _'Just how powerful was her kick?'_ she asked herself. Not once in her life has she seen her brother react in such a manner. "Brother, can you stand?" she asked, as Neji stood straight, acting as if it didn't happen at all. The man glared at Tenten, just as Hinata made him leave. The two closed the door as they had left, with Tenten rejoicing as she let herself out from the bed. But much to her surprise, Hinata had come back to _talk. _

"There is a reason for all of this." Tenten said quickly, walking towards the closet filled with clothes. She blushed, having a rich and proper lady in the same room as her and to see her naked was a bit too awkward, even for her.

Hyuuga Hinata giggled upon such a sight. "It is alright, I understand. I do hope you forgive my cousin for what he has done." She smiled, as she kept the door closed, knowing Neji might come back. Tenten's eyes were filled with delight and shock. "There is a reason for Brother's actions as well. Though I cannot say, I'll just make it short: he seems to be interested in you, Hime Tenten." She went on. Tenten was already fully clothed by the time she heard such words. Interested? Such a weak and mocking word that was!

"I came here because I want to see what kind of woman makes him so interested. And to ask a favor of you, if you may please." Hinata bowed down to her, as if she was no person of royalty, so bow down to a commoner.

"And… w-what may it be?"

"Hime Tenten, do you or do you not plan on marrying Uchiha Sasuke?"

"…I _d-don't_."

"Then is it too much to ask of you to marry brother instead?"

Tenten could feel her stomach ache from all of this. After such training, embarrassment and awkwardness, something like this was next. She was breathing heavily as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I apologize. Even if you ask me of such a thing, I cannot do such a thing."

"Then what may I ask is your goal upon coming here if you do not wish to marry Uchiha Sasuke? And what exactly is Hyuuga Neji lacking for you to disapprove of him?"

"Both are wealthy and good-looking, yet I cannot and I refuse to marry a man with such pride and ego, of all the personalities it is that I hate the most. And regarding Uchiha Sasuke, I am merely here because I want to teach him a lesson, make him realize for the fool he is. That is all, my lady."

"I see. I respect your answer, Hime Tenten." Hyuuga Hinata opened the door carefully before letting herself out, leaving a rather dumbfounded Tenten standing staring into thin air. She could not help but feel crushed and regret from her words.

_XXXX_

"I cannot believe you talked to her about such things." Neji said, walking back and forth in the living room of the Uchiha Manor. Hinata sat quietly, unafraid of what her cousin might say.

"Ah but she is right, a prideful man is detestable man."

"Still… why would she see me in such way?"

"Brother, you and I know you are very proud of your status, your wealth, and your looks."

"In all of my life I have never been turned down just because of that. Women adore me for my looks, want me for my fortune and idolize me for my name. How can I not be proud of myself?"

"Brother…"

"Just what am I in her _eyes_?"

"_A prideful vain man who has a large ego."_

"…"

"I apologize. That was too much of me."

_XXXX_

Neji took a seat as Sasuke had already finished eating his dessert. He precisely reprimanded his cousin Hinata into coming along with him, thinking how much information she could from him talking to Sasuke. The Uchiha was busy chewing and feeling the sweetness of the cake he was eating to greet Neji.

"Sasuke, answer me honestly, how do you get a girl to like you?"

Uchiha Sasuke almost choked on his food from laughing so much.

"What's with you, Hyuuga? Uchiha and Hyuuga men don't need to do anything to make girls fall in love. Women come crawling to us all the time, do they not? In all of your life just how many women have confessed or fawned over you?"

"…five girls when I was ten, seven when I was twelve, twelve when I was eighteen… Actually, I lost count."

"Exactly!"

"Like I said, Women come to us all the time, no matter what we do. Tell me, what made you ask such a question in the first place, Hyuuga?"

"…"

"What?"

"Haven't you been rejected before?"

"I have._ Once_."

"Really?"

"…Yeah, from the same girl who's staying here."

"…"

_XXXX_

"I have to what?" Hime Tenten cleared her throat, barely awake. Angelina had woken her up a little bit earlier than her usual wake ups. The woman held her arms across her arms as she repeated everything for Tenten. Tenten, on the other hand, did not like what she was hearing at all.

"Is there no way to refuse this, Miss Angelina?"

"No. Mr. Uchiha said he wants you to have tea with him in the backyard this afternoon."

"…I understand."

Tenten jumped out of bed and glanced through the large window just beside her bed. The backyard of the manor was simply beautiful to look at; such grass and trees. It was larger than their house, and had tables and chairs set up for tea. Deep inside the girl was excited to go out there and feel the fresh air and green scenery; although she wished that a certain somebody was not there with her when she does. The girl had gotten a white plain dress from her luggage, simply perfect for outdoor tea. She remembered the times when she had tea with her sister outside, only for her to end up chasing small animals like rabbits and squirrels, getting herself dirty. As soon as Angelina had left the room Tenten let out a sigh of relief, for she felt that the woman would make her wear something so tight and uncomfortable yet again. She glanced at the clock, '_I still have plenty of time.' _She thought. She opened the gigantic door of the gigantic room she was staying in to peep outside, only to see nothing; the whole hall in the floor was empty and quiet. She carefully tiptoed outside, hoping deep inside she wouldn't run into familiar faces again.

When she had turned a left she saw another gigantic door, and this time the designs of the door were different, looking somehow ancient and old. Tenten opened the door quietly, again hoping not to run into somebody she knew. What she saw was an enormous library of thousands of shelves holding millions of books. It was her first time seeing such a library, it was even the first time she'd been to a library! She excitingly hopped from one shelf to another; she never did have the free time to read. But she was curious on what it was like, what was like to read and discover something new. She remembered her sister used to read all the time, by the windowsill or by the fireplace. She would read for hours, maybe even one whole day, only stopping to eat and bathe, that was the kind of person she was. A person Tenten admired greatly, for her looks _and_ personality. Tenten had found a book much to her liking after so much searching. She wiped off the dust from the cover and read the big letters imprinted on it: _Romeo and Juliet. _From what she had heard from others when she was young, it was a book about two people from opposing families who loved each other very much. Tenten giggled, for the first time in such a long time she had giggled, oh what fun it is to be a young lady!

And thus she began reading.

Every word, every phrase and every page she would be so curious to what could happen next. Her eyes filled with delight and amusement, and every scene with the two leads made her squeal, for every girl would be so pleased in reading anything associated with romance.

"I can see you found the library." A deep voice echoed within the enormous room as Tenten sat straight from her seat, surprised. She had accidentally lost hold of the book as well. The book fell, landing near the feet of a man.

"…I-I'm very sorry! I just happen to walk by and…"

"Please, anyone is welcome to this library of mine."

"Mine? Is this whole place yours, Sir…Sir…"

"_Uchiha Itachi._ And I'm guessing you must be Hime Tenten, right?" The man bent over to grab the book on the ground, handing it back to Tenten who gladly and quickly took it.

"Y-yes. A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"You as well, we haven't been properly introduced to each other after all."

Tenten did not know what to say of next. Sure he wasn't one of the men she did not want to see, but nonetheless, he was the older brother of the man she despised, the man she was supposed to marry. She swallowed hard, observing the man's features; a bit tanned compared to his younger brother, creases under his eyes, longer hair that was tied in a low ponytail, yet he looked completely noble and good-looking, if she may add.

"Please, do not stop from reading such a fantastic book just because of my presence." The man took a seat opposite to her_. 'He acts very similar to sister_.' Tenten had thought before shaking her head.

"Have you read this?"

"Yes, Romeo and Juliet is one of the greatest romantic stories of all time."

"I-I see… Then if you would excuse me." Tenten said before opening the book once again, continuing where she had left off, reading every word and every page with Uchiha Itachi sitting right in front of her. Time went by fast with it all, and through it all Uchiha Itachi just remained silent, without a word or two at all. After such time Tenten was finally finished.

The girl closed the book gently before looking into the man's eyes. "It was… _lovely."_ She said, a small smile forming on her lips. She felt comfortable with the man, even if she just had only met him. She thought how he was so different from his younger brother, in appearance, personality and vibration.

"I can see you have good taste, miss."

"Please. Tenten is just fine."

_XXXX_

"Please tell me you did not do something ridiculously stupid again." Neji groaned as he sat down beside his cousin who had just told him some wonderful news of her own. The girl smiled at her despairing cousin.

"Why be so distraught? I have only asked her to come with us at the Hyuuga Manor this afternoon. It will be fun, if I may so myself, brother."

"I believe you are enjoying this way too much."

"That I am, brother."

_XXXX_

As soon as Tenten walked out of the library, she had met someone along the corridor. Those lavender shy eyes were very familiar to her as well. Hinata Hyuuga walked towards her, perfectly poised and elegant. The words that came out from her mouth surprised the young brunette, and at the same time she did not know what to respond. It wasn't the kind of words she wanted to hear, and yet, she felt like she could not refuse. _'Will you come with us to the Hyuuga Manor this afternoon for tea?'_

She left Hinata waiting, waiting for an answer. Had she remembered that she was supposed to have tea outside with _Uchiha Sasuke_… now she was being invited by a sweet young lady to have tea at their house along with _Hyuuga Neji_… everything became blank in the girl's mind. It wasn't making any sense at all.

**_XXXX_**

**_Sasuke or Neji? lol sorry for such a lame chapter slash story... I feel this is becoming more and more random slash terrible. _**


	6. The Unpredictable I

**_In Her Eyes_**

**_Chapter Six_**

* * *

As time went by, Hime Tenten suddenly found herself thinking why in the world she was having tea at the Hyuuga Manor. She blinked, sitting still on her chair wearing another ridiculous and extravagant dress. If it were not for Lady Hinata's kind invitation, she had refused immediately. Her brown eyes widened as she looked around the place. It was much more elegant than the Uchiha Manor; White walls, extremely expensive-looking furniture and not so much decorations. Her gaze landed on a certain Hyuuga, who sat quietly drinking his tea. His eyes not wanting to meet hers. Hinata was on the other side, smiling as she ate her cake. All in all, it just felt awkward.

"My, it certainly is delightful when there is such a beautiful lady in the same room as us, right, brother?" Hinata began, hoping to break the silence. Her cousin did not answer, only nodding in response. He looked opposite of the brunette, feeling cautious of her presence near him. Hinata had noticed this, smiling slightly at her embarrassed and nervous cousin.

Soon the lady stood, her lavender eyes shining in the bright light of the chandelier. "I have forgotten, I have something to attend to. Brother, please do entertain our guest. I will be back shortly." Hinata said, just before going out of the room. The brunette could feel herself choke from Lady Hinata's words. It was already bad enough being in the same room as Hyuuga Neji, now she _was alone_ in the room with him! There were no maids, butlers or anyone accompanying or watching over them as well.

Tenten sighed.

"…Miss…" Hyuuga Neji began, slightly stuttering as he carefully turned to face her, eyes still not meeting with hers. The lady nearly jumped from her seat from such a surprise. He talked to her!

"May I ask, what is it you have to say to me, Sir?" she responded.

"I must apologize for my cousin's behavior around you. Inviting you here, I mean. Surely you did not want to be here."

"And what makes you say I do not want to be here, sir?"

"…The thought of being in the same room as me irks you, does it not?"

Tenten hid her smile from the man's comment.

"You know me oh so well, sir."

The man had no other choice but to turn his head, his eyes instantly meeting with hers finally. He saw the smile on the woman's lips. Her brown wide eyes, oh what beautiful eyes, he thought. No one could give justice to such eyes! He found himself staring at her. He felt all the danger in the world coming to him just for paying too much attention on this sickly, wretched woman. He suddenly remembered everything—the day he had met her, the day he first saw her eyes, the day she refused him… every single time he had run into her he always felt… _confused._ The man blinked, his thoughts coming back to him.

"Tell me." He said once more. "What will it make for you to fall in love with me?"

Hime Tenten felt her heart skip a beat. She opened her mouth, hoping to have the right answer for him. But sadly, nothing came out. The man continued talking nonetheless. "I have all the money in the world; I can buy you anything, everything you want! People always tell me how good-looking I am as well! What is more not to like, woman?" Neji finally stopped, unaware he was already shouting at her.

The woman, in return, took a deep breath before finally giving him her answer. "I do not wish for anything… Money and good-looks are nothing. Marriage is when one loves her partner from the bottom of her heart. Something… which…" She stopped, suddenly remembering her encounter with him in the rain—His sudden proposal, the one which she immediately turned down. Her cheeks flushed a deep bright red as soon as the whole image came into mind. "Tell me, Sir. What are your intentions with me?"

"Fall in love with me, woman."

"That is something I cannot do just yet."

"…" The man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He did not know why he was spurting such nonsense so fast. Something about her just made him irritated and annoyed. Something he hadn't felt in years. By the time Hyuuga Hinata came back, the two remained silent for the rest of the afternoon.

And in a spur of moment, Tenten had remembered she was supposed to have tea with _somebody else._

* * *

"How could you not show up for tea? It was a good thing Sir Sasuke was not displeased at all." Angelina said, scolding the brunette for going to the Hyuuga Manor without her notice. Tenten sat quietly on her bed as she came back. She sighed inwardly of relief, as Uchiha Sasuke did not mind it at all. It was Angelina who was the only one angry for her actions.

When dinner came, Uchiha Sasuke smiled as he saw his 'wife' walk out from her room. Her expression blank, slightly tired perhaps. She took a seat beside him, only to be met with a pair of familiar eyes across the table. The brunette's expression changed to amusement. She was seeing Hyuuga Neji yet again! She looked around, in search of his darling of a cousin, only to be disappointed as she never came into view. She felt Hyuuga Neji smirked under his cup.

"May I ask, what are you doing here once again, Sir Hyuuga?" She put on the sweetest smile she had to the man. The man lifted his head to meet her eyes. His expression unchanging.

"Is it wrong for me to have dinner at my friend's house, miss?"

"Perhaps not, I apologize. I suddenly felt ill upon meeting you again."

Uchiha Sasuke nearly choked on his food. He could not let out a laugh, even if he wanted to.

"I say, are you not perhaps mistaken? Maybe it was the opposite of it? Maybe you are in fact delighted to see me once again."

Tenten kept her smile as she twitched. Something about this man made her_ very_ irritated.

"Oh, how silly of me! Of course I am mistaken. I am indeed delighted to see your horrid face again! I apologize for not realizing it sooner."

Hyuuga Neji felt defeated, but could not bear the loss.

"People make mistakes after all. People aren't perfect, they all have defects. That is why, Miss Hime, I must say that your defect is to misunderstand people."

"And yours," Tenten let her fork down on the table, her smile never leaving her face. "Is to be so full of yourself, it seems." The man was taken aback, choosing to not respond anymore to her. How dangerous a woman can be, especially with a tongue like hers! The man hid his shame and continued eating.

Uchiha Sasuke watched as they finished, small bursts of laughter escaping his mouth from time to time.

* * *

"How could such a man like him exist?! Oh how I detest him!" Tenten began ranting as she got out of the dining table. She did not care if somebody heard her; all she cared about was getting away from Hyuuga Neji. She grabbed her dress from the bottom and started walking, the length of it making it almost impossible for her to not trip or fall to the ground. She was suddenly greeted with a familiar face.

"Sir… Uchiha Itachi, was it?" She asked, bowing respectfully to the man.

He, in return, smiled weakly. "I can see you're having fun, Miss."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his words.

"You seem… well today."

"Ah, that is, do you not know of what will take place tomorrow?"

Tenten shook her head lightly as the man chuckled.

"At least five noble families will visit tomorrow, as there will be a horseback riding competition between the sons. Sasuke and I are to compete, normally."

Tenten's eyes grew wider from the man's words. She was not informed of this at all. She sighed, nodding at Itachi before they parted.

If the sons of noble families are to compete, then she's sure to see a certain Hyuuga there.

The thought of it all made her _sick._

_Yet she somehow wished he would be there._

* * *

At the day of the event_—_

Everyone applauded as the ceremony began. Hime Tenten beside Uchiha Sasuke, her dress purple and elegant. Not once has Sasuke looked at his bride, his eyes still focused on the ceremony itself. The woman felt at ease, looking around to see no Hyuugas. She averted her attention to Sasuke. "You must be eager to win this. I suppose." She whispered. He turned to face her, a smirk on his pale face.

"Indeed, I do love horseback riding. Do you ride horses, Tenten?"

"Oh, no! such a hobby unbefitting of someone like me, sir. Well, I do wish you the best of luck!"

"I thank thee."

The lady was bored. She couldn't wait to get out of the place and head off to somewhere, perhaps the library? Ah, but then Uchiha Itachi wouldn't be there as he would be competing in the race as well. She frowned. She would love to talk about books with him once again. Everybody's attention was drawn by the announcer. There were five families present—the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Narra and Inuzuka families. Tenten groaned inwardly at the sight of the man she detested. He stood still along with the other sons of the five families, the Uchihas being the only family with two sons.

Soon the brunette was accompanied by Lady Hinata herself, who sat beside her, her eyes filled with glee. Tenten smiled back at her, welcoming her presence beside her. "Lady Hinata, if I may to ask, what is this competition all about?" She asked softly, not wanting to bother anybody.

"It is only for fun, Tenten. Do not worry; there is nothing major in this event. It is for the fun of the sons."

"How come only the sons then? Surely you must know how to ride horses as well as your cousin."

"That is… false. I have no talent in riding horses as I do with pottery. You must be aware that women cannot compete in such events." The brunette watched as Hinata's smile turned into a small frown.

As soon as the competition was about to begin, Tenten felt the need to stand, and so she did. She stood from her seat, much to Hinata's surprise, and walked towards the horses. There were at least seven horses prepared. Five already occupied, the brunette had chosen the one just beside Hyuuga Neji's.

"Ready."

Tenten forced her way up to the horse. She had wished her sister had taught her more about horses and riding them. She sat comfortably on top of the horse, as the doors were to open. She felt a pair of cold eyes set upon her. Hyuuga Neji watched her, his face amused. She faced him, smiling.

"Set."

"I should have predicted you would do something like this." The Hyuuga said.

"I knew you would, sir. Now if you excuse me."

_"Go!"_

The doors opened as the horses went galloping away. Neji smirked, as the woman got ahead of him. Uchiha Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his bride riding a horse and riding almost ahead of him. Oh how everything she did always caught him off guard. Everybody's attention was on her, half of the looks amused and surprised while the other half annoyed and ashamed. Tenten kept her hands still on the ropes as her eyes did on the road.

_"Tenten…"_ Hinata's mouth opened as did her eyes when she saw a certain brunette on a horse.

And not even one of the boys managed to catch up to her. Not one, but Uchiha Itachi. The man managed to get ahead of the brunette, both of them locking eyes before parting ways. Something Tenten found familiar. She knew she was of no match for him. Everything ended with Itachi winning, the brunette right behind him.

…

"I never thought you could ride horses_ that_ fast." Uchiha Itachi asked as he got off.

Tenten smiled. "I never thought I could too. I guess I was just eager to win."

Everybody celebrated the Uchiha's victory. Tenten somehow found herself in the hands of Hyuuga Neji, who had taken her in the nearby woods, just the two of them.

"…What?"

"You seriously are one dangerous woman."

"What are you implying, sir?"

"…and that sarcastic tone of yours."

"…What?"

"How can you possibly make me feel this way?"

"…"

His lips pressed onto hers. She winced, and then twitched. She had never experienced a kiss before. He pushed her against a tree as he pushed his lips even more to hers. All of a sudden nothing made sense to both of them. She could not struggle, or escape. He held unto her too tightly, as if he knew she would run away. His lips soon parted hers, as she struggled for air.

"W-why…"

"I want to ask you the same thing. Why do you always pop into my life and bewitch me?"

"…I…"

He kissed her once more.

This time she anticipated.


	7. The Unpredictable II

**_In Her Eyes _**

**_Chapter 7_**

"…Sir…" She began as they both finally stopped. She could not stop her heart from beating so fast and loud. Everything happened _too _fast. She looked at him, her fingers softly touching her lips. She bit her lip as he grabbed ahold of her waist.

"Please." He whispered to her ear as he crouched down, hugging her lightly. "…Call me Neji."

The brunette blinked.

She suddenly felt a heavy burden on her shoulder. Hyuuga Neji had _fainted._

* * *

"Are you he will be alright, my lady?" Tenten asked worriedly as Hinata entered the room. The girl shook her head lightly, as if to say that her cousin is in no danger.

"I assume it is because brother is not used to such romance."

"Assuming that _is_ the reason, it is clearly my fault."

Hinata grabbed the brunette by her shoulder. She smiled weakly as Tenten continued to worry.

"It is not of that sort. Trust me, Tenten. It is my brother's fault for doing such a _thing _to you."

The brunette's eyes grew wider. She suddenly remembered what he had done to her. Every girl must treasure their precious first kiss, and yet hers was taken by him through brute force. The brunette buried her face in her hands in shame. Why had she not resisted him? She grimaced.

"Tenten…" Hinata called out to her. "Do not feel bad. I ask you, did you hate it?"

The brunette looked at her. "I… do not hate it."

Hinata Hyuuga smiled. "Then did you dislike it?"

Tenten shook her head. "I… _liked _it."

Having realized she was answering such embarrassing and shameful questions, she continued to grimace. Had she not only kissed the man she hated, but even liked it! Oh what shame indeed! She sighed inwardly, relieved that it was only his cousin Hinata to know of what had happened. Her attention shifted towards the man lying asleep on the elegant gigantic bed just in front of her. Just why on earth would he faint from a mere kiss?

"Forgive brother. He grew up not knowing anything about women and love. Sure there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of women that went after him, but he never responded to them at all."

"Then may I ask, Lady Hinata, Why me?"

Hinata smiled again.

"That is a question only brother can answer."

For the rest of the afternoon the brunette spent the day watching over him. He never moved at all, much to her dismay. Something about him sleeping quietly made her feel comfortable. _'Oh what sin, must you lie there quietly appearing as the handsome and charming man you are?!' _she thought. The woman felt her eyes weak as they finally dropped, leaving her asleep with him.

* * *

"_Tenten…"_

A deep voice echoed through her ear.

The girl made no answer. She slept quietly and comfortably.

"…Tenten…?"

The girl wanted to tell the man to back off.

"…Are you dead?"

She inwardly cursed this man for disturbing her nice slumber.

That's when she finally realized; she was not in her room.

"…Yes?!" She jumped from her seat, only to see Hyuuga Neji sitting straight on his bed, his expression indifferent. It took only a mere second before the brunette started blushing crazily; Her face red all over, her eyes looking down on the floor to avoid his and her hands shaking nervously.

A pair of cold white eyes with a tint of lavender landed upon her. She could not help but look away, knowing fully well that if she were to look directly into his eyes she would feel guilt and shame. She felt the urge to ask him what he was feeling, but didn't, as he asked her something before she could.

"Are you… _mad_?" he began, leaving her completely stunned.

Now what would she answer?

"…Why would I be mad?"

"Anybody would be mad if they were forced to do _that. _I mean, I apologize. I did not—"

"No… it is fine. I… am not mad at all. I apologize as well."

Silence filled the room. Both of them never said anything after that. Hinata had made it just in time to break the awkwardness the two were in. As soon as night time came, Tenten was immediately sent back to the Uchiha Manor, leaving Hinata to deal with her cousin alone.

* * *

"Why would you kiss someone's fiancé in broad daylight?" She hissed at him.

"I… she is not anybody's fiancée. Uchiha Sasuke had only made her stay there. And I…"

"I know fully well of your hormones, brother, but please control them whenever you are with her."

Hyuuga Neji blinked, for he knew his cousin was the type to say such shameful and embarrassing words, he was still shocked to hear the word 'hormones' come out from her delicate lips. He got out of bed upon hearing loud footsteps come near them. Hinata stared at the door, knowing well that her father will soon be coming home from his business trip.

"The maid." Neji gestured at the door.

"I know." Hinata nodded.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sasuke eyed the brunette who walked towards him to take a seat beside him at the dining table.

"At the Hyuuga Manor." She answered quietly. He looked at her, suddenly interested.

"And what may I ask, were you doing there?"

"Well, if you must know, your dearly beloved friend fainted."

Sasuke remained silent before tilting his head in surprise. "…What?"

Tenten didn't repeat herself anymore. She watched as Uchiha Sasuke continued eating his dinner. Oh how relieved she was, that he had not pressed her any more of his questions. She bit her bottom lip as she began pondering on what would happen if she were to tell Uchiha Sasuke the truth of his friend's actions.

She tried shaking the thought off. She could not bear the fact that Hyuuga Neji might actually _'like'_ her, and she couldn't possibly bear Uchiha Sasuke being mad at his friend just because of one stupid kiss.

She sighed.

If it not for her mother wanting her to marry a rich man, had all of this had not happened.


	8. The News

_**In Her Eyes**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"I believe this is our last day together, Miss Hime." Sasuke began, a cup in his hand and that irritable smile on his perfectly pale face. The woman bowed to him and said nothing in return. She did not know how to feel, as she had already forgotten her marvelous and wicked plan into coming to the Uchiha Manor. The man, she felt, was no longer deserving of her attention. He did not love her at all, only a slight interest was what he had for her. The other man, she thought, was beginning to stay on her mind for quite a while. She had never met a man so prideful, and yet so unbecoming of what she'd expect him to be. She suddenly found him _very _attractive. Her cheeks blushed as she tried her best to hide herself from the man in front of her. There were still some things she needed to do.

"Sir. If I may, as this is our last day together, what may your answer be?" Her question had startled the man, as if she wasn't supposed to ask such a thing.

"I believe I am the one who should ask you." The woman's eyes widened, equally startled as he was.

"Am I not to be here just so you can see if I make a worthy bride? Why should the answer be mine and not yours?"

"Please. I have changed my mind about this. Now, your answer?" the man smiled at her.

"I… do _not_ want to marry you." The smile did not escape the man's face as he clapped his hands. She watched as he stood from his chair, walking towards her. Whilst his eyes met with hers, he bowed, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, adding much more surprise to her expression.

"It was nice meeting you indeed. You are a magnificent woman. Strong, gentle, beautiful and kind. I hope we can meet again in the future."

His words didn't mean a thing to her. She was still confused with everything. Why would the man suddenly give her up? She gasped. "Do you perhaps…?"

He continued for her. "Yes, I do know everything. My friend did not tell me though. You are one lucky woman, indeed. A man like my friend is very hard to please. Please, do make him happy."

The man disappeared before she could say any more.

Xxxx

"I did not know you could be so kind, Sasuke." Uchiha Itachi appeared beside the other Uchiha as he exited the dining hall. His brother smiled at him.

"It has been years. Years and not one woman has pleased that man. And yet this woman whom I am supposed to wed comes along and suddenly he is interested him."

"Do you not feel anything towards the miss?"

"I honestly say, as I was merely interested in her, as her personality is quite unique. You've seen her manners have you not? They're delightful, and at the horse race, she was quite wild and bold. I do not think my feelings for her will evolve into that of attraction and love."

"Very well said, Sasuke."

Xxx

"Have you heard, brother? Sasuke refused her! Now is your chance, is it not?" Hinata came dashing to her cousin's room as she delightfully delivered him the news she heard from the maids. This however, did not seem to please the man.

His eyes moved to her direction indifferently. "I see. Knowing this is my friend we are talking about, I already know why he would refuse her. Surely she'd refused him as well."

"Why such an expression, brother? Do you not think this is the chance for you to propose, just like what father wanted?"

"Father wanted me to be wed. If he finds out that it is a girl of a poor background like her, he'll surely object right away."

"Then talk to the man! Negotiate like what men do!"

"Lady Hinata…"

Hinata walked towards him quickly, despite the largeness of the room. She grabbed ahold of his hands. Her expression stern, "If that will not work, then go to the land of the waterfalls together! Aunt and Uncle will surely approve."

Neji had quickly refused such an idea. He could not wish to run away from home, rebel against his father and elope to his aunt and uncle. He would dishonor the family name if was to do so. This had made his cousin even angrier. "Do you not wish to be with her? Do you not love her, heart and soul?"

The man remained silent, despite his cousin's outburst. They had six more hours before Hiashi Hyuuga returned home. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as he did not want to tell how much he loved Tenten to his cousin before telling Tenten herself. Just then, he found himself realizing that he had told her yet. He rose from his seat and left the room, still not saying anything to his cousin who watched him do so.

Xx

"What do you mean she's not here?" The man quickly entered the Uchiha Manor uninvited. Sasuke was the first person to greet him.

"I knew you'd be here. Well, as you can see, the maids told me that she left after lunch time."

Neji could not answer. He did not foresee that she would leave already. He quickly left again, this time headed to the garden in search of her.

Xxx

Tenten had wandered off to the garden alone. She could not bring herself to go over to the Hyuuga Manor to face him again. What could she possibly say when she sees him? She sat on the grass thinking. Should she go home, where her mother and sister are? Oh how happy she will be when she sees her sister again. So many stories to tell as well. Her thoughts could no longer stay to her sister. Before she knew it she was already meeting the eyes of the man she could not meet herself. He stood onches away from her, sweat slightly visible on his pale face. She could already tell he had been looking for her.

She stood as he slowly approached. "I do not wish to say anything to you, sir. I—" He stopped her before she could say anything more. His lips pressed unto hers. His hands slowly climbing up to her waist. It was not long before she anticipated it. After what had happened at the horse race, deep down she was longing for another kiss like this one. She grabbed him by the shoulders as words could no longer escape from her mouth. Even when their lips had parted they still did not talk much.

"Why… would you…"

"I was looking for you, as I have something I wish to tell you."

"I…"

"It is now or never, woman. May I ask how am I presented in your eyes now?"

She felt the need to answer. She had so much to tell. Her thoughts suddenly went back on how she answered the same question to him. Now it was different.

"You are… a prideful person. The kind of person I hate the most. And yet… why do you make me feel so blessed and loved? No, it is not that. It is a strange and awkward feeling I cannot describe. I…"

The woman could no longer continue. This was indeed a first time, a first time for her to not have anything to say.

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

The woman was suddenly taken aback by his words. She, however, was glad no sign of surprise escaped through her expression. She could not think of what to do now, for the man she once hated, now claims to _love _her, even after everything she had put him through—all the ridicule she launched at him, the pain and embarrassment. Now the real question was, what did she think of him now…?

"I am thankful for your kind words; however, I cannot say I feel the same way. I mean, I have to think of it well, sir. I…"

"I understand. I was expecting you would say that."

She somehow felt guilt arise from her. The man looked disappointed enough; even If he did say that he had expected such an answer. Their encounter, however, was soon joined in by none other than Lady Hinata herself, walking at such a fast pace to reach her cousin. Neji stared at her, as she distressfully said, "Brother, you must come home quickly. Father has come back, and with a woman too!" Her words made the man's expression turn sour. Surely he hated his uncle's presence, always wanting him to marry and become the heir, when it should be Lady Hinata to rule his throne. "What has he said to you, Lady Hinata?" he prepared himself for what she would say next.

"He had brought in only one woman, brother. His face was filled with all seriousness and indifference. I can say for sure that this time, he will force you to marry." The man did not show any signs of surprise, instead, he was already walking back to the Hyuuga Manor. Hinata did not stop or follow him, instead turning her attention towards the brunette who was left staring at his retreating back.

"You must stop him if he decides to wed, Tenten." She began, turning the brunette's attention towards her. "That is, if he decides. I am very well certain that he will talk about it with father and cancel it off. Oh how he hates marrying a woman only after his wealth and name. He deeply loves you, my dear Tenten. You must have known by now, have you not?"

"He has confessed his feelings genuinely to me just before you came, Lady Hinata."

Hinata was pleased, but the feeling soon faded away in remembering of a certain woman. "Ah, so he did! I am glad. Oh how wretched that woman father brought! Her face was not all that handsome, and she had the air of a woman who will do anything for a wealthy man."

Tenten no longer commented, and listened to how Lady Hinata expressed her feelings towards the woman. She did not know why, but she suddenly felt ill. She hoped, deep inside, that Hyuuga Neji would reject and cancel the engagement.

Xxx

Hiashi Hyuuga welcomed his nephew with delight. Oh how glad he was to finally see his nephew again! He offered an embrace, to which he gently refused. Instead, he began talking, "Welcome home, my nephew! How glad I am to finally see you again. I have brought with me today a—"

"I have heard, uncle. That is why I came here to tell you that I will not allow such a marriage."

"I have grown too tired of this, Neji. Have you not any intention to marry? This woman is very different from any other woman I've let you meet. She is a dignified person, her manners respectable, her personality very agreeable. I present to you, Lady Ami of the land of Rain."

A rather tall woman came into scene. Her face round, equally pale as his, and flawless; as her eyes matched well with her other features, though he could think of it as beautiful compared to Tenten's. She walked towards him, her actions well-mannered and confident enough of her status.

"It is a pleasure, Sir Hyuuga."

"Please." He turned his head away from her, his expression unchanging. "Uncle, please listen—"

"The wedding will be held on the twentieth, my nephew. I pray you will no longer refuse this."

"Is that not a bit rushed? Two days from now I shall be wed to a woman I have just met? You must be out of your mind indeed if you decide such things, uncle." Hiashi Hyuuga said no more, as he can no longer tolerate his nephew's protests on marrying. He left, leaving the two in the large living room.

The man could no longer stand the silence and left, not saying a word to his 'fiancé'. He went out, expecting to meet with the two ladies once again.

Xx

"Are you to accept such a woman? I will object to have such an awful, sinister and prideful sister-in-law!" Lady Hinata continued her rant, this time to her cousin.

"Please. I do not intend to accept it at all. But I am most certain father will object if I told him anything about Lady Tenten."

"Then why not reconsider what I have told to you before? Run away and marry! Start a family of your own at the land of waterfalls!"

The man shook his head violently. "Do you want to dishonor and bring shame to our family, Lady Hinata?"

"Oh how I wish I would become the heiress. That way you can marry someone you truly love, brother."

"I suppose thanks are required for your lovely speech. I say, it is almost dark outside is it not? Have you heard anything from Tenten?"

"I have and… I have bad news to tell you. It seems as though she has decided to return home tomorrow morning. What will you do now, brother?"

"Let her leave for home. I am sure she will be happy with her family. She has not given me a proper answer after all. The wedding is to be held on the twentieth." Lady Hinata was surprised, the twentieth! Oh how fast! She could no longer say anything, as she felt the need not to. She has already told her cousin everything she wanted to say. The only thing left was for him to decide what to do, and for Tenten to decide on what her answer will be.


End file.
